


Тыквенные булочки

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Кэпостарк Хэллоуин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Под Самайн чего только не бывает!А когда вы - Тони Старк, то всякая чертовщина норовит случиться, даже если вы просто пытаетесь испечь булочки.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79
Collections: Кэпостарк Хэллоуин, Кэпостарк дискорд





	Тыквенные булочки

“Тыквенные булочки: пряно, по-домашнему, совсем не страшно. Этот рецепт подойдёт даже для начинающих поваров. Не забудьте мускат и корицу, и боги Самайна будут к вам благосклонны…”

Тони недовольно отложил лист, украшенный изображениями танцующих скелетиков. 

— Рецепты все так написаны? Словно их составляли в какой-нибудь секте? Да брось, Пеппер, ну какой из меня кулинар? Тут самая сложная техника — чёртов миксер, и тот "не рекомендуем использовать, если вы хотите, чтобы в вашей выпечке сохранился истинный дух праздника", — передразнил Тони. — Даже не знаю, что хуже: жевать бездушные печеньица или те, что с душой... стой, нет, не бросай меня тут, даже ты не можешь быть такой жестокой!.. тьфу ты, чёрт. Оказывается, можешь.

Пеппер все-таки отключилась, а ведь дурацкие кулинарные курсы были её идеей! И всё из-за неудачного омлета, пришедшегося под горячую руку. С другой стороны, Тони тоже не стоило идти на принцип и заключать пари с собственной СЕО, да ещё такое дурацкое и трудновыполнимое: приготовить для Пеппер идеальный завтрак, а если не получится… Не получилось. Блинчики сгорели и насмерть пристали к сковороде, вафли оказались похожими на подмётки, а его попытку пожарить бекон до сих пор не мог вспоминать без дрожи не только сам Тони, но и четыре местных пожарных команды.

За его спиной кашлянули. Так мог бы просить подвинуться хорошо воспитанный монумент Свободе: обернувшись, Тони упёрся взглядом парню куда-то в ключицы, не сразу сообразив поднять глаза на нужную высоту. Ничего себе! Размах плеч тоже впечатлял. И глаза — голубые, как первые хрупкие льдинки осенью.

— Прости, — произнесло это воплощение физического совершенства. Тони поймал себя на том, что стоит и бессмысленно таращится на большие загорелые руки, сжимающие миску с... кажется, это были недовзбитые яйца. Да, точно они. — Можно мне твой венчик?

Тони слегка парализовало этой просьбой, и он сумел только поднять брови, надеясь услышать объяснения.

— Венчик, — повторил его визави. — Мутовка. Ну, такая штука, которой взбивают? Эй, ты в норме, приятель?

— Лучше не бывает, — пробормотал Тони, с трудом соображая под взглядом встревоженных голубых глаз. — Просто все эти кухонные приспособления — немного не моё.

Он оглядел свой стол и не нашел ничего, похожего на венчик. А как выглядит мутовка, страшно было даже представить.

— Знаешь, забирай, что нравится, — щедро предложил он и сделал широкий жест рукой. К сожалению, в этот момент парень двинулся с места, и ладонь Тони со всего размаха ударила по миске с будущим тестом. Бывшим будущим тестом: посудина взлетела в воздух, перевернулась, и её содержимое неопрятной кляксой расплескалось по полу, столешнице, футболке Тони и клетчатой рубашке на широкой груди. — Да чёрт бы тебя!..

Поразительней всего было то, что здоровяк не выругался. Охнул, обтёр с лица яичный желток и липкие белые брызги — Тони до смерти захотелось слизать каплю, а лучше две, потому что вид был совершенно порнографический, — и произнёс:

— Прости, я ужасно неловкий.

— Сказал парень, которому я только что запорол кулинарный шедевр, — отозвался Тони. Яичный белок, подсыхая в волосах, не добавлял Тони благости, но ради таких грудных мышц и бицепсов можно было и сдержаться. А уж ради крошечных золотистых веснушек на высоких скулах — и подавно. — Я так понимаю, приятель, что ты твёрдо решил не отступать на полпути?

— Я этого не умею, — послышалось в ответ, и большая, чуточку липкая ладонь, возникла перед Тони. Тот рефлекторно ответил на рукопожатие и удивился тому, какой тёплой и твёрдой может быть рука. — Стив. Стив Роджерс, капитан сто седьмого пехотного. В отставке.

— Тони Старк, — вздохнул Тони, не торопясь расцеплять руки. Чувство было странное: он словно превратился в туго надутый воздушный шар, готовый унестись прочь, к самому солнцу, а эти вот пальцы в мозолях оказались единственным якорем. — Гений, изобретатель, всеобщая головная боль. А друг к другу мы с тобой, кажется, пристали намертво.

— Это всего лишь сироп, а не суперклей, — улыбнулся Стив и потянул Тони к огромной раковине, в которой при желании можно было искупаться. Он повернул кран, проверил температуру свободной рукой и аккуратно подставил их соединённые ладони под струю тёплой воды.

Тони оглянулся. Две дюжины человек таращились на них, открыв рты и забыв дышать, и кто-то уже медленно лез за телефоном. Тони уже собрался осадить наглого недоблоггера, но не успел: с другого конца кухни послышался резкий голос, явно привыкший командовать:

— Не отвлекаемся! Тесто нужно помешивать непрерывно, иначе все труды насмарку! И в одну сторону, в одну! 

Энергичная круглая дама с белым ёжиком волос на голове и в ослепительно белом поварском кителе остановилась напротив Тони и нахмурилась.

— Хватит плескаться, господа. Боюсь, до конца сегодняшнего занятия вам придётся работать вместе: ингредиентов на еще одну попытку не хватит. 

Тони коротко глянул на Стива и с сожалением выпустил его руку. Никаких свершений на кулинарном поприще не хотелось; тянуло только поговорить ещё, узнать Стива получше, может, даже пригласить куда-нибудь, но Стив, не торопясь хвататься за вилки и лопаточки, поддержал Тони под локоть и кивнул на пустой мраморный столик, где ждала пара горелок, выставленных на самый маленький огонь.

— Помешивайте осторожно, только в одну сторону, и не вздумайте перегреть, свернётся!

— Хорошо, Абигайль, — вежливо ответил Стив. — Мы всё сделаем правильно, не волнуйтесь.

— Идиотизм это, мешать вручную, — проворчал Тони, пытаясь не коситься на Стива, послушно принявшегося за вторую порцию теста. — Почему не автоматизировать?

—Один мой знакомый говорил, что кулинария и органическая химия — не науки, а виды искусства, — ответил Стив. — Два человека будут делать одно и то же, а результаты окажутся совершенно разными, как опера и хип-хоп. Не всякую гармонию можно поверить алгеброй, так он говорил.

— Не слушал ты современную оперу. — Тони взял в руки пресловутый венчик, покрутил и отложил на стол. — Как тебя вообще сюда занесло? И откуда ты знаешь имя этой невозможной женщины? Нам она представилась как шеф Симмонс.

— Так вышло, что мы оба из Бруклина, — пояснил Стив, забрал венчик и стал методично взбивать тесто. — Сможешь отмерить треть грамма ванилина? И пряностей для тыквы — три с половиной...

Отмерить Тони мог. Здешние электронные весы не отличались особой точностью, так что он быстро произвел в уме необходимые расчёты, вычислил поправочный коэффициент и ссыпал в ступку корицу, мускат, сушеный имбирь, ванильный сахар и звёздочки бадьяна. Пока Стив равномерно размешивал густеющую массу, Тони взял нарезанную тыкву и превратил ее в пюре — слава Эйнштейну, хоть это можно было сделать с помощью блендера. Стив тем временем отставил миску с огня и в два счёта измельчил пряности, вмешал в тыквенную кашицу, улыбнулся Тони. Половина дела была сделана, а их спонтанный тандем оказался на удивление неплох.

— Ну, а всё-таки? — спохватился Тони, силясь выбросить из головы мысли о том, какая из них со Стивом может получиться команда. — Я вот проспорил своей подруге, так что теперь должен ей праздничный ужин, приготовленный собственными руками.

— Суровая, должно быть, девушка, — заметил Стив, улыбаясь. — Моя, хм, соратница считает, что я плохо социализирован, и что мне будет полезно научиться общаться с людьми не только на поле боя.

Тони поднял брови. Соратница? Поле боя? На парня с посттравматическим расстройством этот ходячий идеал мужской красоты не тянул никак, но на лбу ведь не написано, верно? К тому же Тони и сам в жизни бы не поверил, что может страдать паническими атаками, а вот поди ж ты… впрочем, после истории с Обадайей ими обзавелся бы кто угодно на его месте, правда ведь? И к тому же прямо сейчас плевать Тони хотел на все расстройства и несовершенства мира. В оранжевом тесте кружились, утопая, разноцветные конфетти посыпки, сладко пах густой пряный сироп, Тони, не думая, полез пальцем в миску, чтоб попробовать...

По рукам он не получил, но Стив перехватил его за запястье и, покачав головой, серьёзно сказал:

— Не надо, Тони, дождись, пока приготовится.

— Да почему нет? — возмутился Тони. Тесто пахло ошеломляюще соблазнительно. — Как так, не украсть тесто! Это же самое вкусное!

— Там сырые яйца!

— И что? — Тони уставился на Стива, пытаясь понять, что не так. — Подумаешь, яйца, ты бы видел, что я в своей жизни пил… а уж когда пытался отравиться палладием, так и вовсе. Эта зелёная жижа, бррр!

— Ты пытался отравиться? Но почему?

— Не в этом смысле. Просто побочный эффект экспериментального импланта. Так что если ты опасаешься какой-нибудь сальмонеллы…

— Опасаюсь. — Стив сунул в руки Тони набор формочек в виде тыкв. — Это ужасно несправедливо, когда человек проходит через ад, выживает на войне, а потом погибает из-за немытого сырого яйца. Давай-ка, включи лучше духовку, она должна прогреться.

— Да сальмонеллой уже никто и не болеет, разве что в самых отсталых районах, где про широкополосный интернет и 5G никто не слыхал... — начал Тони, но духовку включил. — Чур я буду разрисовывать тыквы! Я им такие рожи изображу, точно как в совете директоров! С клыками, как у типов из комитета по бизнес-этике! 

— А ты рисковый, — улыбнулся Стив. — Хочешь, чтобы твоя подруга в следующий раз отправила тебя не на курсы кулинарии, а на художественные? Или, того хуже, выпечки свадебных тортов — таких, знаешь, розовых, с ангелочками и в блёстках?

— В ближайшее время свадебный торт мне точно не грозит. — Тони принял преувеличенно беззаботный вид. — Мы с Пеп, знаешь, попробовали и решили, что быть друзьями у нас выходит лучше. Разве что ты меня на свадьбу пригласишь? Тогда позволь, я его просто закажу. Ну, если ты не хочешь, конечно, чтобы невеста тебя бросила из-за самого уродливого торта на свете.

Стив покачал головой, выложил печенья-тыковки на пергамент, убрал противень в духовку и настроил таймер.

— Ты будешь смеяться, но достать тебе приглашение на свадьбу я как раз могу. Наташа, та самая, из-за которой я здесь оказался, выходит замуж за моего лучшего друга. Решили играть свадьбу под Рождество, так что научиться время есть.

— Нет уж, благодарю покорно, — начал Тони и тут же отвесил себе мысленного пинка. — Я хочу сказать, зачем тянуть до Рождества? Что скажешь, если мы сейчас в темпе рок-н-ролла сожжём эти печенюшки, и я приглашу тебя куда-нибудь, где звёзды Мишлен считают всей пятернёй? Мне что-то кажется, ты больше по хорошему стейку, чем по углеводам, а сам я способен съесть буквально что угодно, если заработаюсь...

Стив сперва просиял ярче новогодней гирлянды, но почти сразу поскучнел и опустил глаза.

— Я бы с удовольствием принял твое предложение, Тони, но я обещал сегодня помочь Абигайль прибраться, поэтому…

Договорить он не успел. Мощные лампы под потолком мигнули все разом, вспыхнули и разлетелись мелким стеклянным крошевом. Печи загудели, принявшись самовольно наливаться малиновым жаром. В воздухе запахло гарью и почему-то прелыми листьями. Кто-то потрясенно ахнул, закричала женщина. К ней присоединились другие, но их голоса звучали гулко и одновременно глухо, будто из-под земли.

— Свет! — сказал Тони громко, но безотказный голосовой интерфейс в часах не сработал. Он ещё пытался отстучать команду вручную, когда две горячие ладони опустились ему на плечи, развернули и подтолкнули вперёд.

— Выводи людей! — приказал Стив. — Дверь прямо перед тобой, шагов тридцать пять. Если её заклинило, выбивай, лучше стулом. Нужно всех вывести из здания. Сможешь? Пожалуйста, Тони, я в тебя верю.

— Да какого... — Тони сам себя оборвал: он, возможно, и не мог похвастаться благоразумием, но и кретином, готовым потратить бесценное время на идиотские расспросы, не был никогда. — Без тебя не пойду! Двигай следом!

Стив что-то ответил, но так невнятно, что Тони не смог расслышать. Жар пропал, гарь вымело невесть откуда взявшимся ветром, и вдруг стало холодно — до того холодно, что у Тони зуб на зуб перестал попадать, только следы ладоней Стива горели на плечах, как два эполета.

— Держись, — бормотал он, хватая сгрудившихся в углу слушателей и, одного за другим, проводя по ужасно длинным тридцати пяти шагам к спасению. Дверь выбивать не пришлось, и то удача: становилось всё темнее, последнюю женщину Тони выталкивал из ледяного мрака уже совсем вслепую. — Держись, Стив. Стив!

Он повернулся и, шатаясь, пошёл назад, пытаясь угадать, куда тот запропастился. Тридцать пять шагов превратились, кажется, в триста или даже в тысячу. Тьма вокруг наполнилась странной жизнью: мрак шипел, шевелился, пытался подёргать Тони осклизлыми пальцами, недобро копошился за спиной. Вереница столов, на которую Тони должен был давным-давно наткнуться, исчезла, как не бывало, а само пространство расширилось неимоверно. Казалось, он двигается по заброшенному залу старинного замка, давным-давно покинутого людьми и обжитого существами, совсем на людей не похожими. Тони был здесь чужаком, нежеланным гостем, с которым никто не собирался церемониться, и ему явно давали последний шанс развернуться и бежать прочь без оглядки, но бросить Стива тут, в холоде и одиночестве, наедине с какой-то несомненной чертовщиной, было немыслимо. Тони стиснул в кулаке невесть как и когда подвернувшийся под руку нож для масла и двинулся дальше.

В стылом воздухе зажёгся дрожащий болотный огонёк, поплыл к Тони, разрастаясь, словно пытаясь напугать. Тут же вспыхнул ещё один и ещё, целая дюжина зелёных призрачных огней кружилась теперь перед Тони, путая и ослепляя, грозя увести за собой — или отпугнуть так, чтобы бежал прочь впереди собственного крика. 

— Вот уж хрен там, — сквозь зубы сказал Тони, шагая вперёд и вперёд. Ветер дул всё сильней, и сквозь пыль и какие-то обрывки, летящие в лицо, Тони буквально чудом заметил почти невидимый золотистый блик.

— Стив! — завопил он что было сил. — Стив, а ну стой! Куда решил в одиночку?

— Тони? Почему ты не ушел? Здесь ещё кто-то остался? — Голос Стива звучал напряженно, отрывисто — и гораздо ближе, чем показалось поначалу.

— С чего это ты решил, что я брошу тебя тут одного? Не кухня, а дом с привидениями какой-то, — сказал Тони, пытаясь не стучать зубами. — Но вообще знаешь, такие фильмы ужасов давно вышли из моды.

— Тебе тут нельзя, — непреклонно заявил Стив. — Уходи, пожалуйста, ты ещё успеешь. Давай, давай, руки в ноги и пошёл, и не оборачивайся.

— А тебе, значит, можно? — Злость и кураж почти прогнали холод, и Тони было весело и самую малость злобно. — Думаешь, раз я гражданский, то ни на что не гожусь?

— Неделя до Самайна, — непонятно ответил Стив. Тони, конечно, знал, что значит Самайн, но при чем тут языческие праздники? — Я и сам-то не был готов к такому, а то бы захватил...

«К чему именно? Что захватил?» — хотел спросить Тони и не успел. Болезненно-яркая вспышка, как от дуговой сварки, прорезала мрак прямо перед ними, затрепетали язычками пламени невесть откуда взявшиеся свечи, и в круге света появилась женщина. Сперва Тони показалось, что это Абигайль, но её облик начал стремительно меняться: белый ёжик волос превратился в длинные тёмные пряди, круглое лицо вытянулось, заострились скулы, огромные чёрные глаза глядели прямо на него, окровавленные губы кривились в ухмылке.

— Двое вместо одного, — сказало существо напротив хрипловатым голосом. — Славное угощение.

— Дирг-Дале, — прошептал Стив. — Кто бы мог подумать. Как ты тут вообще оказалась?

Чудовище ухмыльнулось, обнажив игольно-острые зубы.

— Думаешь, ты один тут из эмигрантской семьи?

Тони ясно понял, что понемногу сходит с ума.

— Что… что это, Стив? Что за бред тут творится?

Происходящее до чёртиков смахивало на магию, а в неё Тони не верил, считая враньём и шарлатанством, и терпеть не мог разговоры о сверхъестественном. Теперь это самое сверхъестественное стояло прямо перед ним, плевать хотело на чьё-либо неодобрение, скалило нечеловечески острые клыки и, кажется, собиралось сожрать их со Стивом. Ну, то есть подавиться ими со Стивом, потому что чёрта с два Тони собирался позволить такое безобразие.

— Ирландский вампир. — Стив пристально следил за движениями существа напротив, вслепую доставая что-то из карманов, щёлкая, совмещая, соединяя. Получалось некое подобие игрушечного арбалета. — Сильная тварь, просто так не сдастся. У меня с собой и нет почти ничего, я не собирался работать, думал, тут просто призрак и всё, Абигайль ничего не говорила про… неважно. Уже неважно.

— Кто первый, мальчики? — Дирг-Дале облизнулась и поманила Тони к себе. Тони не желал подходить к этой дряни, но по телу разлилось странное оцепенение, и ноги сами двинулись вперёд: полшага, еще четверть, еще… 

— Стив, если ты какой-то гребаный Ван Хельсинг, то самое время... что-то... предпринять… ах же чёрт!

Нож для масла зазвенел на кафельном полу, выпав из разжавшегося кулака, и Тони не мог, как ни старался, даже наклониться, чтоб его поднять. Он вообще ничего не мог — ничегошеньки! — и это было до того обидно и нечестно, так неправильно, бросать Стива одного против этой твари! Он заскрипел зубами, пытаясь себя пересилить, но тело не слушалось, и весь он был как тряпочная кукла на верёвочках — бррр, до чего омерзительное ощущение!

— Болтливый, — протянула вампирша. — Упрямый. Надоел. Вкусный, должно быть...

— Не трогай Тони, — выдохнул Стив. Краем глаза Тони видел, как блестящая маленькая стрела сдвинулась и замерла, целясь вампиру в грудь. — Он тут ни при чём, он даже не ирландец! Оставь его в покое, разбирайся со мной!

— Пф, — отозвался Тони, изо всех сил пытаясь усмирить взбесившиеся ноги, шаг за шагом упорно продвигавшие его навстречу окровавленной острозубой пасти. — Я на три четверти итальянских кровей, и у нас там такой дряни не водится. Зато есть море, песни, много горячих натур и вкусной еды. И чеснок. Стив, поможет от этой твари чеснок? Я не специалист по вампирам, но...

— Нет, увы. Лучшее средство — навалить камней на её могилу, но сейчас нам это не поможет, — отозвался Стив, пытаясь встать между Тони и Дирг-Дале. — Для защиты — проточная вода, для нападения — серебро и небесное железо.

— А соль и святая вода что, не годятся? — Молчать в угоду твари Тони не собирался. — В "Супернатуралах" всегда… да отстань ты… работает!

— А у тебя с собой есть фляжка-другая святой воды? — прагматично уточнил Стив и так рванул Тони за шиворот, что того проволокло носками туфель по полу. Зато голодная пасть отдалилась, пусть и ненамного, какое облегчение!

— Не… захватил. — Тони напрягся и на секунду сумел вернуть себе контроль над телом, но Дирг-Дале вытянула вперёд руки с длинными красными ногтями и вновь потащила его к себе, как на невидимой верёвке. — В… списке ингредиентов… такого не было!

Дирг-Дале, раздражённая задержкой, дернула за воздух, как рыбак, подсекающий упрямую рыбину, и сбила Тони с ног. 

— Ах ты тварь! — Тони намертво вцепился во что-то, что подвернулось под руку — кажется, это была стойка для посуды. Вода, серебро... бред. Он в жизни не верил в вампиров и прочую нечисть, даже через плечо никогда не плевал, а теперь жуткие красные когти тянулись к нему и щёлкали, как чёртовы кастаньеты. — Подожди, небесное железо? Метеоритный сплав?

— Только не говори, что носишь с собой кусок метеорита на брелке. — Стив сделал шаг вперед, загородив собой Тони, и поднял свое оружие выше. — Да и не поможет. Этим железом ее надо проткнуть насквозь. В крайнем случае — раскалить металл и прижечь. Когда она тебя отпустит — сразу беги, слышишь? Ты меня понял, Тони? Обещай!

Тони даже выругаться не успел: алые когти скользнули по его руке, и в ту же секунду Стив выстрелил. Арбалетный болт коротко свистнул в воздухе и попал вампирше точно в глаз. Она вздрогнула, зашипела, и призрачные путы свалились с Тони. Но, похоже, сопротивление её только разозлило, и Дирг-Дале бросилась к Стиву смазанным от скорости движением. Тот молниеносно схватил гадину за горло, но она с нечеловеческой силой ударила сама: послышался отчетливый хруст, и одна рука Стива повисла плетью. Зубы щёлкнули, рванули за плечо — по рубашке расплылось багряное пятно. Только теперь Тони понял, что тварь всё это время просто играла с ними, а Стив вовсе не надеялся ее убить, лишь пытался выиграть для Тони время. Даже и сейчас он вывернул голову и закричал:

— Тони! Беги!

Ну уж этого приказа Тони слушать не собирался. В конце концов, не каждый день тебе везёт найти человека, который, кажется, и не человек вовсе, зато совсем-совсем твой, точь-в-точь такой, какого ты ждал всю жизнь, сам того не зная. И если какая-то потусторонняя хрень собирается...

— Н-на! — рявкнул он. Рука не дрожала, даже когда реактор с хрустом выломился из груди, а искры снопом посыпались из оборвавшихся контактов. В следующую секунду тварь заорала нестерпимым режущим голосом, извиваясь от разряда, а Тони стало нечем дышать. Точно как когда Обадайя...

Нет, вот про Обадайю Тони думать не собирался. Не напоследок, по крайней мере. И не во время безнадёжных попыток спасти Стива, пусть даже силы были на исходе, а шансов и вовсе не осталось. Стив был важнее, Стив не жалел себя даже перед лицом такой жуткой твари, и будь Тони проклят, если не возьмёт с него приме...

Реактор вспыхнул в последний раз и чуть не выпал из ослабевшей ладони. Рядом не крутился Дубина, чтобы подать оброненное, и потому ошибиться было нельзя. Последним усилием Тони втолкнул металлический цилиндр на место и некоторое время просто дышал, не пытаясь встать. Но тишина стояла поистине гробовая — ни звуков борьбы, ни стонов, ни чужого дыхания. Потусторонний ветер, и тот стих, как не было.

— Стив! — позвал Тони и закашлялся. — Стив, ты где? Стив! Отзовись, приятель!

Шатаясь, он поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Прежняя тьма снова сгустилась вокруг, свечи погасли, ледяной холод склепа жадно вытягивал тепло человеческого тела, а хуже всего — Стива не было рядом, как ни процеживай взглядом темноту. Ветер тоже вернулся: налетел, наждаком продрал по спине, завывая и швыряя в лицо Тони пригоршни чего-то лёгкого, неопределимого. Может, то были листья. Может, остатки высохших цветов из давным-давно кончившейся жизни или обрывки старых фото людей, которых больше никто не помнит по именам — да какая, к чёрту, разница? Это была пыль, прошлое, истончившаяся и порвавшаяся изнанка мира, и впервые Тони прожгло страхом.

Что, если он так и не найдёт Стива? Даже хуже. Что, если он не найдёт не только Стива, но и пути назад, в шумный мир-под-солнцем и навсегда останется здесь, блуждать в темноте? Что тогда?

Стуча зубами и злясь на себя за этот страх, Тони вслепую потянулся сквозь холод и темноту, самыми кончиками пальцев исхитрился поймать... что-то. Нет, кого-то. Стива. О, слава богу, слава…

Радость исчезла так же быстро, как вспыхнула: Стив был холодный и твёрдый, как камень, долго лежавший под застывшей водой, не шевелится и молчал, как Тони его ни тряс. Даже, кажется, и не дышал больше: ни дать ни взять обломок давнего кораблекрушения, вмёрзший в ледник и путешествовавший с ним долгие, долгие годы.

Вот только Тони помнил его другим. Солнечным, живым, тёплым, с горячей кровью в жилах и полной миской сладкого теста — в руках. И с веснушками, с россыпью солнечных брызг на носу и скулах, и эта погасшая улыбка, такая искренняя и чистая, такая…

Нельзя было позволить ей исчезнуть. Ни за что. 

— Не дам… пропасть, — сквозь зубы выдавил Тони. Он вцепился намертво, понятия не имея, что происходит, и знал только одно: не выпустит. Может, он и знал Стива всего ничего, меньше часа — надо же, как всё быстро завертелось, и верилось-то с трудом. Но уже ясно было: если сейчас струсить, уйти, смириться с потерей — вся жизнь окажется насмарку. — Поймал, м-мать, держись, Стив, я тебя вы...та...щу!

Говорить, и то было трудно: в горле замерзали слова, сердце молотило, как бешеное, и Тони, часто дыша, пытался согреть Стива короткими выдохами, мгновенно превращавшимися в пар. Плечо Стива, сперва бывшее камнем и льдом под его пальцами, наконец двинулось, хрустнула промёрзшая ткань, Тони шумно выдохнул, перехватил тяжёлое тело крепче, стиснул, прижимая к себе. Где-то в груди у Стива всё ещё оставалась крошечная звёздочка тепла, Тони видел её, чувствовал: тончайший, робкий белый огонёк, упрямо светивший сквозь тьму и одиночество. Готовый отозваться.

— Стив!

Не выдержав, Тони прижался губами к побледневшим губам, не столько целуя, сколько согревая, делясь дыханием. И наконец-то Стив его услышал: вздрогнули ресницы, длинные, как у девчонки, кожа порозовела. Он глубоко вздохнул, попытался сесть — и тут же застонал от боли.

— Осторожно, герой! — Тони подпёр его плечом и с облегчением перевел дух. — Мы, кажется, победили.

— Ты меня поцеловал, — сказал Стив, и это не было вопросом.

— Ну... да, — подтвердил Тони. — Не подавай на меня в суд за домогательства, сделай милость... чёрт, я несу ерунду. Слишком в шоке. Пытаюсь сказать, что — прости, я не хотел, то есть очень хотел, но понимаю, что без шансов, ты вообще какой-то не то дух, не то охотник на нечисть, или всё сразу, но во всех сказках говорится, что поцелуй... тьфу. Я запутался.

— Поцелуй — единственный способ не дать умереть человеку, укушенному Дирг-Дале. — Стив говорил обыденным тоном, будто рассказывал о способах лечения простуды. — Ну, если у тебя под рукой нет свежего отвара бессмертника с берегов Лох-Луигдех. Так что ты меня спас, и я не стану подавать в суд. Я даже готов снова испечь для тебя булочки — ты их так и не разрисовал.

— Сказал бы я тебе про булочки... — Тони ткнулся лбом в стремительно теплеющую грудь. Тут Стив был весь в плотных мышцах, идеальных даже на ощупь, и у Тони слюнки потекли. Неужели позволит? Ещё поцеловать, обнимать вот так, быть рядом? — Но знаешь, я не против. Не самый банальный повод для свидания.

— Как будто у нас может быть что-нибудь банальное, — прозвучало в ответ. Стив обнял его, вжал в себя, прошептал, — я виноват, Тони. Не надо было втягивать тебя во всё это…

— Мне как раз очень интересно — во что именно “это”, — Тони упёрся ладонью в широкую грудь и поглядел на Стива с сомнением. — Ты же не примешься тыкать мне в лицо стирателем памяти? Потому что не поможет всё равно, я уже примерно представляю, во что вляпался, только хотелось бы проверить интуицию. И точность расчётов. Отряд, верно? Ты не похож на одиночку, слишком хорошо командуешь, привык заслонять собой тех, кто рядом. И, надо думать, вы заняты тем же, чем занимался Хельсинг, только на новом уровне — так? А как называется весь проект?

— Мстители, — одновременно обречённо и радостно признался Стив. — Мы называемся “Мстители”.

— И все там отставные военные вроде тебя? Или… Стив, ты вообще человек? — Тони поморщился от того, как по-киношному глупо прозвучал вопрос, но он хотел знать. Должен был. — Или, чтоб туда поступить, нужно непременно быть выходцем из каких-нибудь Полых Холмов?

...а ещё у Стива оказался замечательный смех. Низкий, грудной и искренний. 

— Я — человек, — сказал он уверенно. — Просто родился немного раньше, чем написано у меня в документах. Наташа — это моя подруга, я о ней говорил, — потомственная русская ведьма. Баки — оборотень, не по своей, правда, воле, но он уже научился с этим жить. Брюс…

— Стой, стой, — Тони замахал руками. — Я уже понял, компания пёстрая. А мне в ней местечко найдётся? Не потому что я твой парень — да, это не обсуждается, я не отстану и ты не отпустишь, мы это оба знаем, как дважды два, — а просто так, как отдельная боевая единица?

Стив вздохнул и осторожно провел пальцем по окантовке реактора. Дико и безрассудно, но Тони отчаянно захотелось вытащить его и сунуть Стиву в руки — на, владей. Да что это с ним такое? Он никого, кроме Пеппер, и близко не подпускал, а после истории с Обадайей перестал обращаться и к Пеппер! 

Но этот человек — да, всё-таки человек, какое облегчение, хотя Тони смирился бы даже с лишней парой втяжных ног или, скажем, десятком-другим щупалец, — словом, Стив был каким-то совсем другим. Ему не просто хотелось верить, за ним хотелось идти: может, в его жилах текла кровь какого-нибудь давнего героя вроде Конайре Великого или Конна Ста Битв, а может, Тони просто ждал именно его всю свою нелепую жизнь и вот, наконец, дождался.

— Кто же откажется видеть у себя в команде гения, изобретателя и… как там было дальше? На самом деле, именно по технической части нам бы не помешала помощь. — Стив смущенно порозовел, из-за чего хотелось немедленно прекратить разговоры и поцеловать уже своего парня по-настоящему. — Но это довольно опасно, ты сам видел. Я не предполагал, что Абигайль окажется Дирг-Дале — их и в Ирландии-то почти не осталось!

— Ты только что сделал мне предложение на миллион, — просиял Тони. — Опасность — это то, от чего я никогда не мог отказаться. А неизвестная до сих пор сторона науки… потому что эта потусторонняя хрень на самом деле просто физика наизнанку, ею никто не занимался, но теперь-то…

Стив покачал головой и заметил, улыбаясь:

— Я, кажется, ужасно влип, да?

— А до сих пор ещё сомневался? — расхохотался Тони и притянул его к себе. Целоваться было как научиться заново дышать, как вернуться в дом с горящим камином после долгого странствия по мокрым осенним холмам. Как найти своё, драгоценное, и отказаться отпускать. Тони и не отпускал бы, но под руку подвернулось что-то непонятное, чуть влажное, размером с теннисный мяч, так что он скосил глаза и воскликнул, — гляди-ка! Одна всё-таки выжила!

— Я бы не стал… — с сомнением протянул Стив, но Тони уже вонзил зубы в рыжеватую мякоть. Сладкая и пряная, она показалась ему вкуснее всего на свете, вот только что-то мешалось в самой глубине. Что-то твёрдое.

Кольцо. Тони выплюнул его и уставился на внезапный подарок судьбы.

— Я отказываюсь об этом говорить, — предупредил он, потому что Стив ошеломлённо молчал и только гладил и гладил по кругу — кольцо без начала и конца, его ладонь в мозолях и следах от сварки, и касался чего-то глубоко внутри — может, сердца? Иначе с чего бы на нём сделалось так тепло?

— Ну, я ведь собирался пригласить тебя на свадьбу, — обрёл-таки голос Стив. — Кажется, духи Самайна проявили к нам благосклонность, как и было обещано в рецепте.

— Но свадебный торт мы печь не будем, — решительно заявил Тони. — Хватит с меня кулинарных экспериментов.


End file.
